slayerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Seasons in the Abyss
frame|Seasons in the Abyss thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 px Seasons in the Abyss (dt.: Jahreszeiten im Abgrund) ist das fünfte volle Album von Slayer. Es ist am 09. Oktober 1990 bei Def American Recordings erschienen. *10 Tracks, 42:29 min Seasons in the Abyss war das letzte klassische Slayer-Album in der Originalbesetzung und das dritte, das von Rick Rubin produziert wurde. In den USA erreichte es Platz 40 der Charts und eine Goldene für 500.000 Exemplare in 1992. Sehr lässig war damals, wie das Album kistenweise durch den Plattenladen gefahren wurde, obwohl nicht einmal der Name der Band draufzustehen brauchte. Slayer ruled in 1990 ! : Vorgänger: South of Heaven (1988) Nachfolger: Decade of Aggression (1991, Live) Tracklist von Seasons in the Abyss Seasons in the Abyss hat 10 Tracks und dauert 42:29 min. Es gibt keine Bonustracks. : 01 – War Ensemble – 4:54 – (Musik: Jeff Hanneman / Text: Tom Araya, Hanneman) 02 – Blood Red – 2:50 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Araya) 03 – Spirit in Black – 4:07 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Kerry King) 04 – Expendable Youth – 4:10 – (Musik: King / Text: Araya) 05 – Dead Skin Mask – 5:34 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Araya) 06 – Hallowed Point – 3:24 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: Araya, Hanneman) 07 – Skeletons of Society – 4:41 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 08 – Temptation – 3:26 – (Musik: King / Text: King) 09 – Born of Fire – 3:23 – (Musik: Hanneman, King / Text: King) 10 – Seasons in the Abyss – 6:42 – (Musik: Hanneman / Text: Araya) Entstehungsgeschichte thumb|250px|Seasons in the Abyss – T-Shirt Das letzte Album South of Heaven kam im Juli 1988 ... Im Januar 1990 begannen die Aufnahmen im Hit City West, Hollywood Sound, und endeten im Record Plant in Los Angeles. Neben Rick Rubin half Andy Wallace bei der Produktion und beim Mixen. Dead Skin Mask wurde von Tom Araya auf Tour geschrieben, es geht um den vollkommen kranken Serienmörder und Leichenschänder Ed Gein (alias Plainfield Ghoul, 1906 - 1984). Zum Titeltrack Season in the Abyss gibt es Slayers ersten Video-Clip überhaupt. Es wurde dabei ein wenig in Ägypten, bei den Pyramiden gedreht. Live und Versionen Einige Songs gehören zum ständigen Live-Angebot bis heute, deshalb gibt es jede Menge Live-Mitschnitte und sogar akustische Versionen. War Ensemble Der Eröffnungstrack War Ensemble ... *Live 1990 – (min) - in Wembley, England *Live 19xx – (min) - in ..., ... *Live 2010 – (min) - beim Rock am Ring Expendable Youth *Live 2010 – (min) - beim Rock am Ring Dead Skin Mask Der fünfte Track Dead Skin Mask ist dieser textlich heftige Ed Gein-Song, er hat aber sehr schöne Melodien. *Fan-Video – (4:20 min) - von 2006 *Live 1992 – (4:24 min) - in Donnington, yeah, mit knapp 30, Dave ist aber nicht mehr dabei. *Live 2010 – (6:01 min) - beim Rock am Ring 2010, hier war alles noch in Ordnung. *Dark Funeral – (4:47 min) - mit etwas Krächz-Gesang *Jazz-Version – (min) - Jazz von CCJO Seasons in the Abyss Der Abschlusstrack Seasons in the Abyss ... *'Live im TV 1995' – (min) - The John Stewart Show, MTV. *Live 2007 – (min) - beim Rock am Ring. *Glitter Dick – Surfin' with Slayer – (3:38 min) - cooles Video, cooler Surfsound. Dieser sehr schöne Song wird auch gerne mit akustischen Instrumenten gespielt: *Akkustik-Version – (min) - Akkustik-Gitarre, sehr gut gespielt. *Piano-Cover 1 – (min) - Piano-Cover eines Pianisten *Piano-Cover 2 – (min) - Piano-Cover eines Mettlers Reviews Der Metal Hammer war damals begeistert, vom Rock Hard findet sich online nur eine nachträgliche Besprechung: Rock Hard Nr. 44? Album des Monats ? – hier nur im Nachhinein Michael Rensen: "Nach sechs Jahren, in denen keine andere Thrash-Band ernsthaft am Thron der Szene-Götter '''Slayer' hatte rütteln können (Metallica gingen mit ihrem deutlich weniger diabolischen, dafür aber sehr viel komplexeren Sound nicht als direkte Konkurrenz durch), schlossen ´89 Sepultura mit "Beneath The Remains" gefährlich nahe zu Tom Araya & Co. auf. Die Höllenfürsten konterten das Überholmanöver aus Brasilien allerdings postwendend mit einem Album, das den Ami-Vierer endgültig unsterblich machte.'' ´War Ensemble´, ´Dead Skin Mask´ und ´Seasons In The Abyss´ waren nur die Spitze eines pechschwarzen, bedrohlich glühenden Eisbergs, in dessen Tiefen unnennbares Grauen darauf wartete, auf die wehrlose Menschheit losgelassen zu werden. Jeder der zehn Songs hämmerte mit beängstigender Präzision und Vehemenz an die Tore der Unterwelt, und was im Vergleich zu den frühen LPs an Geschwindigkeit fehlte, machten '''Slayer' mit ausgefeilteren, zweistimmigen Gitarren-Riffs und besseren Gesangsmelodien wett.'' Bis heute versuchen Black Metal- und Slayercore-Bands erfolglos, den morbiden Weltuntergangs-Charme, die nervenzerfetzenden Gitarrensoli und den einzigartigen Dampfwalzen-Drive dieses Raubein-Quartetts zu kopieren." Metal Hammer Nr. nn – 11 / 1990 – ... gibt begeistert 7 / 7: "Gleich mit dem ersten Stück 'War Ensemble' unterstreichen Slayer, trotz der zur Zeit herrschenden Death Metal-Invasion nach wie vor zu den härtesten Acts unter dieser Sonne zu gehören, Tom gröhlt wieder etwas mehr als auf South of Heaven, Jeffs und Kerry's ''sic Äxte sägen wie immer und Dave Lombardo bearbeitet die Felle, daß einem Angst und Bange werden kann. Producer Rick Rubin hat erneut ganze Arbeit geleistet und den Slayer-typischen Sound wieder gut in Szene gesetzt.'' Ebenso wie auf dem letzten Album haben die Herren Araya, Hanneman, King und Lombardo auch diesmal Wert auf differenziertes Songmaterial gelegt. Neue Märkte werden sich die vier mit diesem Longplayer sicher nicht erschließen; der populärste Thrash-Act hinter Metallica (wenn man die überhaupt noch als einen solchen bezeichnen kann) sind und bleiben Slayer aber allemal. Full House." Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - die Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album Kategorie:Album